


Files and birthdays

by Turtle_Lady42



Series: Life is a rollercoaster [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Background stories, Sometimes a bit angsty, extra chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 16:58:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8021824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turtle_Lady42/pseuds/Turtle_Lady42
Summary: In this chapter you can read all the files Chuck read and bonus one shots about everyone's past.





	Files and birthdays

**Extra Chapter: Files**

**NAME: Alfie Samand**

**DATE OF BIRTH: 2006. 4 th of January**

**PLACE OF BIRTH: KANSAS**

**GENDER: MALE**

**FATHER’S NAME: MICHAEL SAMAND**

**MOTHER’S NAME: SAMANTHA HOOVER**

**UPCOMING PROBLEMS: So far there were no problems with him, though he is shy he acts like any normal kid.**

**BACKGROUND: Alfie grew up in a poor family. Parents couldn’t make enough money so they brought him here.**

**He was placed here when he was 4 years old.**

Alfie’s third birthday goes on without anyone realizing it. It is like any other day, and the young boy didn’t expect anything else.

The air is tense as always, something is missing but Alfie doesn’t know what it is.

As he eats his potato he wonders if the missing thing would come back if only he wasn’t here.

**NAME: Balthazar Roche**

**DATE OF BIRTH: 2003. 14 th of July**

**PLACE OF BIRTH: PARIS**

**GENDER: MALE**

**FATHER’S NAME: UNKNOWN**

**MOTHER’S NAME: UNKNOWN**

**UPCOMING PROBLEMS: He was fighting a lot with Raphael at the beginning but that changed since then. He is a bit impudent and shameless.**

**BACKGROUND: He was found at the English-French Border. An American man found him and brought him here immediately. They had no emotional connection as Balthazar was only 5 months old.**

Balthazar is really happy that Gabriel gives him a birthday party. He loves the balloons, the sweets, and the way all the kids are shouting ‘Happy birthday!’

He has fun, it is always good to goof around a bit with the others, whatever Michael says.

Balthazar is dancing the first time that day; with the music ringing in his ears.

But when Celine Dion’s My heart will go on comes up he loses his mood.

He doesn’t know why but whenever he hears this song the only thing he can think about are the seats of a car, a blond man and a woman, and soft hands before a sudden cold feeling.

„Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door…”

The three years old Balthazar glances at the door…

But the door stays still.

“And you’re here in my heart

And my heart will go on and on.”

 

What a bullshit…  


**NAME: Castiel Novak**

**DATE OF BIRTH: 2004. 25 th of December**

**PLACE OF BIRTH: KANSAS**

**GENDER: MALE**

**FATHER’S NAME: Jeremiah Novak**

**MOTHER’S NAME: Lillian Slender**

**UPCOMING PROBLEMS: There were no serious problems, though his human skills are rusty.**

**BACKGROUND: We don’t know he wouldn’t talk about it. He found this place on his own when he was 4 years old.**

“What motivates people to buy presents?” Three years old Castiel wonders as he watches people go in and out of shops.

What makes them think it makes anything better? A present is just an extra thing to give place to, an extra thing to take care of. Why would something like that make anyone feel happy?

Castiel thinks anyone in their right mind would just get rid of the present. And if no one would give presents, people would be happier.

After all why would anyone want an extra responsibility?

Then Castiel hears a voice from downstairs.

“HEY! YOU!”

He looks down into the dirty channel to meet with green eyes.

“What are you doing down there?” He asks.

The green eyes are making a circle in the dark.

“Searching for rats. Obviously I fell down! Who the heck would want to be in a place like this?”

“But you’ve said you’re searching for rats…”

“That was a joke! I broke my leg, Can’t you just pull me out of here?” The green eyes are asking as a hand appears in the dark, and Castiel doesn’t hesitate to pull it.

Castiel falls back in the snow and when he wakes up he does not see anyone. Not outside or in the channel.

The green eyes are not there anymore, but there are footprints in the snow, and they are making Castiel happy.

As long as the green eyes are safe he is happy.

**NAME: Anna Milton**

**DATE OF BIRTH: 2004. 15 th of November**

**PLACE OF BIRTH: KANSAS**

**GENDER: FEMALE**

**FATHER’S NAME: Richard Milton**

**MOTHER’S NAME: Amy Milton**

**UPCOMING PROBLEMS: Sometimes escapes at night.**

**BACKGROUND: She claimed that Richard Milton is not her father and so her mother brought her here. She was 5 years old when she got here.**

Anna just can’t find the reason why Richard calls her his daughter. She is obviously not related to this man.

It’s not like she doesn’t like Richard, he is a nice guy. But definitely not her father.

She fails to see why her mother would want her to call Richard Dad. Isn’t Richard a nice name? Even if it isn’t at least Richard is not a lie. Anna doesn’t like lies.

“Darling! Come here and take a birthday picture with me and Dad!” Mom calls out and Anna walks between her and Richard.

“He is not my Dad.” She says casually as the picture is being taken.

Only a year later in the Kansas Orphanage she realizes that the smiles on the picture are lies too.

**NAME: Gabriel Speight**

**DATE OF BIRTH: 2002. 21th of October**

**PLACE OF BIRTH: KANSAS**

**GENDER: MALE**

**FATHER’S NAME: Henry Speight**

**MOTHER’S NAME: Amelia Lionheart**

**UPCOMING PROBLEMS: stealing, escaping at night, childish tricks**

**BACKGROUND: Parents couldn’t handle his tricks. He has arrived when he was 6 years old.**

Should Gabriel say he regretted using that lizard tail to tickle his mother? Should he say it was not funny?

Would a lie make his parents less angry?

They are the ones at fault. It is Gabriel’s birthday after all and the fact that his parents don’t have a sense of humor shouldn’t make them wish his fun away.

The party shouldn’t make them look at him like that.

Gabriel is loved.

He is.

He has friends in the kindergarten; he has lots of friends who are all laughing on his tricks.

Why should he stop those tricks then?

Why should he grow up when adults has no humor and are never able to have fun? When they can’t appreciate who he is why should he change into something else?

Gabriel is loved.

Even if not by his parents.

 

**NAME: Raphael Finnerman**

**DATE OF BIRTH: 2001. 13 th of December**

**PLACE OF BIRTH: KANSAS**

**GENDER: FEMALE**

**FATHER’S NAME: John Finnerman**

**MOTHER’S NAME: Elizabeth Finnerman**

**UPCOMING PROBLEMS: Sometimes acts violent.**

**BACKGROUND: Her parents wanted a boy, so when they saw she was a girl they brought her here.**

Raphael hates parties so she spends her birthday alone with a cake.

To be honest she hates this day.

This day is the anniversary of how she messed up her whole life after all.

Raphael should be a boy.

But she born as a girl instead.

She tried to be a boy for years now. She thought maybe if she acts like a boy her parents would take her back.

But they didn’t and Raphael couldn’t feel like a boy no matter how hard she tried.

She suddenly hears footsteps and turns around to see Michael, the boy who got here last year.

The boy sits down beside her and says nothing.

They are just sitting there in silence for a while before Raphael asks.

“Do you think it’s my fault? That I couldn’t be enough I mean.”

The girl is sure Michael doesn’t understand. After all she never told him.

And still the boy looks into her eyes and says:

“It’s their fault they couldn’t be enough for you.”

Raphael blows the three candles on her cake.

**NAME:  Lucifer ___________**

**DATE OF BIRTH: 2000. ____________**

**PLACE OF BIRTH: KANSAS**

**GENDER: MALE**

**FATHER’S NAME: UNKNOWN**

**MOTHER’S NAME: UNKNOWN**

**UPCOMING PROBLEMS: stealing, escaping at night, having a weapon, satanic talks. He got caged three times.**

**BACKGROUND: Grew up on the street, had several incidents with the police. He was being beaten and tortured by his parents until he escaped when he turned 5 years old. Police brought him here when he was 16 years old.**

**He had no name from his parents so he gave himself the name Lucifer.**

He can hear his parents shouting at each other again.

He hates hearing them fighting, he hates to hear the sound of glass and bones breaking.

He steps out and shouts: “That’s enough!” and his parents are now looking at him.

“You have no right to speak up you little devil!” His mother snarls.

“No, no. That little satan is right, we shouldn’t yell with each other. It’s not our fault after all.” His father says and his gaze burns into him.

“Don’t.” His mother says but doesn’t make any move. “That would be cruel.”

“Not crueler than what he does to us.”

He does not understand what they are talking about.

Not until his father burns his face with more than his gaze.

**NAME: Michael Grace**

**DATE OF BIRTH: 1999. 13 th of November**

**PLACE OF BIRTH: KANSAS**

**GENDER: MALE**

**FATHER’S NAME: Mitchell Grace**

**MOTHER’S NAME: Sophia Grace**

**UPCOMING PROBLEMS: Escaped at night once. Got caged once.**

**BACKGROUND: He grew up in a religious family, he was raised to accept people as they are, and to be respectful, brave and responsible. His parents died when he was 4 years old. Their last request for him was to go here, and so he did.**

Michael is a good son.

 _He walks with his parents on their last journey_.

He is good, because he loves his parents and receives love in return.

 _He hugs the coffin gently_.

He is good because he listens to everything they are teaching to him, and learns all of their advices.

 _He drinks up all the words of the priest_.

He is good because he acts and thinks as they told him.

 _He gives all of his money to the poor after the funeral is over_.

He is good because when his parents are dying he does everything they tell him to help.

_He takes the map in his hands and starts to walk towards the Kansas Orphanage._

He is good because that’s the only thing what keeps him going after he wasn’t good enough.

 _He still has so many people he can help_.


End file.
